Adrian
by the female apophis
Summary: What do you get when you cross one mini-Jack and the resident nerd of the local high school? This fic! Plz R&R! :P


Adrian

By: the female apophis

A/N: I really don't know what possessed me to write this story. Blame it on my muse...

Archive: Sure, just make sure you ask me first

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Pairings: I hope you can figure that one out on your own.

Rating: uh...it should be listed on the page in which you linked to this...so...yeah.

Songs: One may happen to appear...if you see one, then...you see one. It may be here, and then again it may not.

Summary: What happens when you cross one mini Jack O'Neill and the school's resident geek? This fic! Please read and review, cause you know I love it!

Spoilers: Please, please, let me know if you see one.

Other stuff: Yeah, you may see some other stuff that isn't Stargate SG-1 related, but don't worry. It was put into the story for a purpose.

********************

Okay, so it's not every day that you can say you're a clone. But, here I am, and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. I can't drink, I can't smoke (even though I kicked the habit years ago) and I can't tell anyone about who I really am. I was forced to create a new name for myself. Daniel helped me out and we decided on Jack Shultz.

It didn't take me long to make new friends, it never did. I give them this story that I recently moved here when my father was stationed at Cheyenne. The dimwits bought the story, so I kept it up.

That is until I met her.

She wasn't what you would call a nerd; she was more of geek. And yes, there is a difference between the two. Daniel is a geek, while Felger is a full-blown nerd.

Anyway, I was walking towards World History when I bumped into her, sending her books sprawling. Being the gentleman that I am, I bent down to help her out.

That's when one of the local punks from the Varsity team decided that I shouldn't be helping her out.

"Hey Shultz! You do realize that you're talking to the resident 'nerd' of this place right? It's pretty stupid to be seen in public with her, especially if you want to still have a good reputation." He and his wicked cronies laughed before walking off.

"Nerd?" I turned to the girl and noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't go so far as to call you a nerd. You're more of a geek. Trust me that's a good thing. Nerds are annoying as hell, while geeks just keep ya company while being incredibly smart. I'm Jack. And you are?"

"Adrian. Adrian Jackson. Thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate that. It's not every day that someone sticks up for me. You really shouldn't have. You can pretty much kiss your social life goodbye now."

I just smiled at this, and she seemed to cheer up slightly.

"I didn't have one to begin with. I'm new around here, and don't get the chance to make friends really well cause my dad is always being stationed from base to base."

"You're lying."

"What do you mean I'm lying?"

"Well, I've heard your story, and I don't buy it. My sister is in the military, and she usually does a full tour before moving on to the next. You would have plenty of time to make friends. I get the feeling that you don't even live with your parents."

"You're right actually. I just moved away and got an apartment of my own. Okay, so the Air Force pays for it, but that's not the point."

Oh good, another smile from her.

It's at this point that I decide to take a good look at her. Unfortunately the bell has other plans and I'm forced to run away with a quick goodbye. I did get her number though.

Okay, I can do this. I just have to pick up the phone and punch in the number.

Okay, that wasn't so hard now was it?

Good, it's ringing.

She just picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Adrian? Hi, this is Jack."

"Jack! Hi, I wasn't expecting to get a call from you! What can I do for ya?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and maybe grab a pizza later? That is if you're not doing anything."

"God, Jack, I wish I could, but I've gotta do something tonight!"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I work at this local club, I sing there. I've gotta work tonight."

"What club?"

"The Wild Vines. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah! What time do you work? I might stop by and see ya."

"From seven to ten. You sure you want to stop by though? I mean, it's gonna be kinda boring."

"I don't mind. Trust me, it can't be as boring as listening to an archeologist prattle on for hours about the newest find."

"You know an archeologist?"

"My uncle's one." Okay, small lie, but she seems to have bought it.

"Wow, you have a really diverse family."

"Yeah, my dad's military, mom's military as well as a theoretical astrophysicist, and then there's my Uncle Murray. He's one of those guys who you just don't want to mess with."

She's laughing again. I like her laugh.

"So, I should be expecting to see you tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then Adrian."

"See ya Jack!"

I replaced the phone in it's cradle, and began to figure out what I was gonna wear. There's just something about this girl. She's different from the rest. More mature, and yet still so young.

I jump as I hear the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Jack, this is Sam."

"Uh...hi Sam. What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight for dinner? We're having a team get together, and it would be great if you could come."

"Actually, I've kinda already made plans."

"Oh really? What kind of plans?"

"Well, if you must know, I have a date."

"Really?! Congratulations! I knew it wouldn't take you too long to find a girlfriend."

"Stop teasing Carter! It's my first one okay! Give me a break!"

"Fine, but I want all the juicy details later!"

"Fine, whatever!"

I could just picture her grinning like the Cheshire Cat on the other end.

"Talk to ya later Sam."

"You too Jack." And with that she hung up, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief.

I showed up at the club around nine. Looking around, I notice that Adrian is nowhere to be seen.

Or so I thought.

Damn, she cleans up nice! She's wearing a simple khaki skirt, with a green peasant top. Her brown hair is pulled up into a loose ponytail, her curls thrown over her shoulder, falling down her chest. She's not wearing the same glasses that she was earlier today. These are much more stylish, and they really make her look good. She's smiling at the guy standing next to her, probably at something he just said. She nods before turning to look at me.

Her smile just grew bigger, if that's at all possible.

"Jack! I'm glad you showed up! I was beginning to worry!"

"Sorry about that. I got a call and it took me forever to get off the phone with them."

"Okay, well I forgive you. Come on, I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks, I'll just take a soda."

"Deal. I go back on stage in about ten minutes, so we'll have a few minutes to talk."

"Sounds good!"

I love talking to her. She reminds me a lot of Carter, she's smart, caring, and has a wonderful personality. When I got to talking to her it didn't matter so much that everyone didn't like her, I did.

She also has this amazing voice. I've never heard anything quite like it. She makes the hair on my arms stand on end. Not to mention the fact that she's really good at the piano.

Adrian and I have been seeing each other for almost two months now. I still go to see her every night she works, and tonight is no exception.

She's about to go on stage now. She told me earlier that tonight was gonna be dedicated to the late and great Stevie Ray Vaughn.

The music starts up, and I feel the hair on my arms stand on end once more.

****

  
_Well - The house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'  
Yeah - The house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'  
Yeah - The house is a rockin' don't bother come on in   
  
Kick off your shoes start losin' the blues   
This old house ain't got nothin' to lose   
Seen it all for years start spreadin' the news   
We got room on the floor come on baby shake sumpin' loose   
  
Well - The house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'  
Yeah - The house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'  
Yeah - The house is a rockin' don't bother come on in   
  
Well - The house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'  
Yeah - The house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'  
Yeah - The house is a rockin' don't bother come on in   
  
Walkin' up the street you can hear the sound   
Of some bad honky tonkers really layin' it down   
They've seen it all for years and got nothin' to lose   
So get down on the floor shimmy 'til you shake sumpin' loose   
  
Well - The house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'  
Yeah - The house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'  
Yeah - The house is a rockin' don't bother come on in   
I said the house is a rockin' don't bother come on in _

She just amazes me! I don't know what it is, but she does. I always sit in this spot where I can see both her and her hands.

Her fingers fly across the keys, shocking me once again.

Well, it's official; we've been together for three years now. She's going off to college, and I'm gonna go with her. I won't be going to college, but we will be living together. I hope.

That's right. I'm gonna ask her to marry me.

I just hope she says yes. I guess this is my chance to prove I'm not a royal screw up!

She said yes! Woo-hoo! I don't think I could be any happier now! And to think, all this would never have happened had I not been cloned.

~fin~

Okay, so tell me what you think. It's different I know, but seriously, what did you think?

"I knew this guy once who was twice as spanky as Richard Simmons, but three times as gay..."-Jennifer Cook (the odd friend again)


End file.
